Prior art alarm devices have been provided to sound alarms when intruders enter into buildings. Conventional type alarms will sound a siren or activate a horn to create a loud noise to alert those proximate to the building that an unwanted entry has occurred and to scare away intruders. Other security devices have included spring guns, which are aimed at an entry point and fired when an intruder is located proximate to the entry point and trips a trigger. Spring guns are currently outlawed in the United States due to serious injury caused by their use. Other types of security devices have included recorded sounds such as gunshots, cocking of weapons, and replicating the sound of a shotgun shell begin chambered. However, the recorded devices are not effective since they do not provide realistic sound.